Wrapped in Tickles
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested story for newbienovelistRD. When Sasha tries to escape from another tickle experiment, Snare-oh steps in to help, only to get caught in a tickle fight that he might not win. Rated Kplus for safety. Lots of tickles.


**(Here is a story requested by newbienovelistRD. In this story, Sasha tries to escape from another tickle experiment, but when Snare-oh tries to help out, he reveals a very ticklish weakness. Sasha Jocklin and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. Ben 10 and all its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**Wrapped in Tickles**

* * *

Sasha was having a good nap, on the couch in the Grant Mansion. During the day, she had been having a hard day at work, and it had made her so tired. After she had finished from work, she immediately went straight to the Grant Mansion and plopped onto the couch and slept.

She woke up feeling refreshed, and was now getting up and heading to her room to finish up fer finals, because the last day of school was just a week away. All that she need to do was complete some Algebra 2, and study for her Science test, and that was all.

"Well, I better start getting my calculator and start adding numbers. Then, it's off to cells and chromosomes." Sasha smiled as she made it to her room.

Just then, Frankenstrike came around the corner and grinned, which Sasha noticed and felt a little nervous, for when ever he grinned at her, it was usually when he needed a guinea pig for his tickle experiments.

"Ah, Sasha. Just the one I needed to see." Frankenstrike smiled as he went to her, and Sasha giggled and ran off.

"No. No way am I getting tickled today." Sasha giggled as she saw the monster alien follow her, and she laughed as she ran down the halls.

As she ran faster, she suddenly bumped into the mummy alien, Snare-oh, and they both fell down on each other.

"Whoops, I'm sorry, Snare-oh." Sasha apologized as she helped him up.

"No need, I just wasn't paying attention. NOw why are you running around the mansion, Sasha?" Snare-oh spoke and Sasha told him that Frankenstrike was going to use her for another tickle experiment. "Well, then, hide inside of me and he won't find you." Snare-oh said and he unraveled his upper and lower body, his wrappings floating in the air as he beckoned her inside.

Sasha was a bit nervous, but when she heard the heavy footsteps of her tickle monster friend, she ran over to Snare-oh, and he wrapped her up inside of him. Sasha kept herself quiet as Frankentstrike arrived.

"Snare-oh. Have you seen Sasha run this way?" Frankenstrike asked, but when Snare-oh spoke, he snickered. "is everything okay?" Frankenstrike looked at the mummy alien with a look of confusion in his eyes.

"Hee-hee, yes, I am f-f-f-fine. Aha-ha-ha-and no, I ha-ha-ha-ha-haven't se-hee-heen Sasha. I am sure she is so-ho-ho-ho-homewhere else." Snare-oh tittered. It turned out that while Sasha was inside, her body and hair slightly tickled Snare-oh.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Y-y-y-yes, I am f-f-f-f-fine." Snare-oh tried to keep in his laughter, but was failing miserably.

Frankenstrike did, however, take his word and left, but he hid himself by the wall and listened as the mummy laughed hysterically, now that Frankenstrike was gone.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! SASHA! STOP IT! IT TICKLES!" Snare-oh screamed as he unraveled himself and the young teen was freed, but he made the biggest mistake of his life, for when he released Sasha, she jumped onto him and began tickling his stomach and ribs.

"You never told me you were ticklish, Snare-oh. This is going to be very fun!" Sasha giggled as she kept tickling him, unaware that Frankenstrike was watching them. He couldn't help but admit that it was adorable seeing Sasha and Snare-oh having some fun with each other.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA! THAT DOES IT! COME 'ERE YOU LITTLE RASCAL!" Snare-oh laughed as his wrappings quickly wrapped around Sasha and lifted her to the air and began tickling her in playful retaliation.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! No-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Sasha laughed as the wrappings wiggled up to her sides and her underarms, making her laughter louder and she shed happy tears. "AAAAAHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NOT THERE! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

"Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!" Snare-oh cooed.

Frankenstrike could help but chuckle as Sasha was tickled by her friend, but then decided to step in and help her out.

"Alright, Snare-oh, let her go. Sasha has had enough."

"Aww, I was just getting to the good part." Snare-oh complained, but he obeyed and stopped tickling Sasha and set her down gently, and Sasha was gasping for air and was smiling happily.

After a while, Sasha got to her feet and hugged Frankenstrike, thanking him from saving her.

"No problem, Sasha. In fact, seeing how Snare-oh was having a blast while you were tickling him, why don't we have a truce and make him our guinea pig for my tickle experiment? What do you say? Truce?" Frankenstrike offered, and Snare-oh' eyes seemed to bulge with shock and playful fear.

Sasha thought about it. She didn't want to be tickled again, and she did want to get back on the mummy alien.

"Truce." Sasha smiled and shook Frankenstrike's hand in agreement, and looked at Snare-oh with playfully evil grins on their faces.

"Oh snap!" Snare-oh cringed, and turned and ran off.

"Shall we chase after him?" Frankenstrike asked, politely to Sasha.

"Oh, yes. Lets." Sasha smiled and the two chased after the ticklish mummy alien.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here is your story, newbienovelistRD. I hope you enjoyed reading this little fic as much as I did typing it. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
